Cristal De Mi Corazón
by Lucia Breng
Summary: Dos almas pueden conectarse en tan solo un segundo, pero que sucede cuando el resplandor de tu vida muere? o... esta realmente muerto? comenzarias de nuevo, amando a alguien a quein dices, no conoces? SxS
1. Frío

Heey!!! Bueno aunqueme gustaría, CC Sakura no me pertenece… blah~ blah~ solo estoy tomando los personajes prestados … y blah~ blah~ disfruten la historia… muajaja

**Capítulo uno**

**Frío**

* * *

El desesperado grito del despertador intentaba fructuosamente apartarme del onírico mundo en que me encontraba. Intenté acallar el redundante sonar poniendo una almohada sobre mis oídos, pero fue demasiado tarde pues mis sentidos ya despiertos me impidieron continuar con mi sueño. Me desperecé lentamente y me dirigí al baño un tanto somnolienta aun. Una vez en mi rutinaria ducha dejé que el agua calentara mi cuerpo, y ayudara a mis ojos a perder la ceguera que la luz matutina había provocado. No podía tardar mucho si ambicionaba salir temprano, pero una vez en la ducha me fue imposible y casi doloroso apagar la cálida agua. Tomé mi bata y me dirigí al dormitorio lo más rápido que pude correr en la punta de mis pies, no odiaba el invierno pero la descompuesta calefacción lo hacía casi insoportable, debía recordar llamar al técnico aquella tarde.

Escogí un conjuntomás formal delo normal, la entrevista de trabajo de aquella misma tarde requería de una buena primera impresión. Saqué una falda celeste claro, no muy larga y que se ajustaba en la cintura con un gran lazo en forma de roza y la acompañé con una blusa blanco-crema, dejé mi no muy largo cabello suelto a la altura de mis hombros permitiendo que la gravedad o más bien la falta de ella creara una pequeña ondulación en las puntas evitando que este cayera lacio. Tomando mi cartera y mis llaves salí del frío apartamento y me dirigí al auto mientras me ajustaba el abrigobeige que había decidido usar… esa tarde, solo esperaba que la entrevista fuera a mi favor. Navegando por las calles, invadidas del ruido urbano, seguí a la histérica masa que intentaba, seguramente, llegar temprano a sus trabajos. El común ambiente no logró acongojar mi día. Pero aun así, con notorio nerviosismo, seguí conduciendo unas calles mas arriba en busca del edificio. El tráfico estaba más alterado delo normal, doblé en una esquina cuidadosamente, y seguí por la calle de enfrente hasta detenerme en un nuevo cruce. El semáforo en verde frente a mi me avisó que era mi turno de seguir, apreté el acelerador, pero los bocinazos de algún lado cercano, seguidos de los gritos de la gente, me avisaron que algo estaba mal. Miré hacia mi lado, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues no alcancé a divisar el auto que ahora se estrellaba contra mi ventana, por reacción automática intenté cubrir mi cabeza. Sentí como el airbag se activaba y me empujaba fuertemente hacia atrás, el punzante dolor en todo mi cuerpo; el ruido que no pude oír y el escalofríos; que me recorrió segundos antes que la escena, que escasamente pude divisar, llegara a su fin para que la penumbra me absorbiera.

Estaba perdida y cansada, inmóvil, no recordaba que había sucedido, solo sentía el frío que me invadía nuevamente, y esa extraña sensación de hormigueo, como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera dormido misteriosamente. La calidez en una de mis manos, no sabía que era, intenté moverla pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano. quería abrir los ojos, lo intenté una, dos y tres veces entonces sentí como el hormigueo, desaparecía lentamente e iba siendo remplazado con un pungente dolor en mi cuerpo al ritmo que mis intentos de moverme incrementaban.

-Estarás bien no te preocupes… ¿puedes oírme? Quédate con migo… ¿si? -

Esa calidez nuevamente, intenté mover mi mano pero solo logré apretar lo que sea que la sujetaba, fui alzada, pues sentía como los metales y plásticos del auto, antes enterrados en mi cuerpo iban siendo dejados atrás. Oía ruidos, tan fuerte como nunca antes. Intenté nuevamente abrir mis ojos, consiguiéndolo esta vez. No pude divisar nada más que esa mirada marrón. Preocupación y calidez como la mano que me sujetaba, Fue lo único que vi en ella. Quería decir algo, su congoja, su tristeza, sentí mi corazón latiendo débilmente mientras mi angustia lo apisonaba, pues sus ojos reflejaban el luto de un frío día de invierno, quería decirle que me encontraba bien. Mas con cada uno de mis intentos su angustia incrementaba… entonces sonreí.

-N…no… te… pr… ocup…- pronuncié por fin, acabando con la poca fuerza que aun residía en mi. Pero las palabras fueron mas duras de lo que pensaba, y un tajante dolor en mi garganta me impidió terminar la frase. Tosí, ya me había acostumbrado al oxidante olor del líquido carmesí ahora saliendo por mi boca. Intenté cerrar los ojos para apaciguar el dolor, y mis lágrimas corrieron, quemando mi herido rostro… Me sentí alzada nuevamente, no estaba conciente de donde era llevada, pero si fui conciente del momento en que mi mano dejo de ser sujetada. Mis sentidos amenazaban con desconectarme del mundo nuevamente, mas pese a mi cansancio, quería permanecer despierta.

* * *

Desde el minuto en que había corrido a su auto, la preocupación no me dejaba, y entonces la vi. Su delicado rostro, ahora ensangrentado no perdía esa hermosa finesa; vi sus ojos esmeraldas y ni la misma joya se les comparaba; vi su suave sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme vanamente, y la vi muriendo… como la primavera muere en el frío otoño. Fui empujado bruscamente por la patrulla médica, que la subió inútilmente a una camilla, y luego a la ambulancia.

-¿Es usted familiar?-preguntó uno de los hombres al ver como la sujetaba momentos antes, deseé mentir, deseé ir con ella, soñé verla sonreír todos los días, sosteniendo su mano, y más nunca ver las saladas gotas de sueños y deseos frustrados, corriendo por su rostro…

-No… intentaba ayudar… lo siento- respondí inútilmente regresando a la realidad pese a mis anhelos. Vi como el hombre se volteaba lentamente y disponía marcharse…

-¿Espere… a donde la llevarán? ¿Ya encontraron… su nombre?- este me miró confundiday aprensivamente

-Vamos alhospitalcentral de Tomoeda, ahí la cuidaran bien… su cédula de identidad estaba un poco deshecha pero, creodecía Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- tras decir esto, volteó, y más que caminar, corrió hacia la ambulancia que ya había comenzado su marcha. Vi como la muchedumbre se desvanecía poco a poco; vi como su auto destrozado iba siendo dejado al olvido, y la lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro. Vi muchas cosas esa tarde, pero solo una quedaría gravada en mi memoria dejando ese vago y ajeno sentimiento de angustia. Desorientado, me dirigí a mi auto, mas El brillante destello de algún objeto proveniente del auto de la chica llamó mi atención, invirtiendo mi camino antes en dirección contraria me acerqué a ver elculpable de tal resplandor. Pero no encontré nada más que lo que parecía ser un collar, un cristal amarradoa simple lazo, no undiamante con forma de corazón, tomándolo rápida e irrazonablemente. Me subí a mi auto y abandoné el lugar ya que el tráfico intentaba volver a la normalidad… la normalidad… mas yo sentía, que todo estaba muy lejos de volver a sernormal.

* * *

El sol de esa nueva mañana penetró a través de mis parpados, obligándome a recibir el caluroso abrazo de sus rayos, ya hacían cinco días desde que recordaba estaba en el hospital, pues por lo que me habían dicho, estuve casi tres semanas inconsciente. Había oído a los doctores decir unas cuantas veces lo afortunada que era, de seguir viva por supuesto, mas yo no me sentía nada de afortunada, y como ilusa adolescente seguía pensando, en la borrosa imagen del chico que, según yo pensaba, me había sacado del auto tras el accidente. Pero bien sabía que el golpe en mi cabeza me había provocado alucinaciones, mareos y hasta ceguera, los últimos días. Doctores me habían preguntado varias veces acerca de algún familiar que pudiera venir, aun así preferí no mantener a mi familia al tanto de la situación, pues ellos vivían en Japón, y con todos los accidentes que siempre me sucedían, no era comedido preocuparles más. Días atrás Me habían dicho que estaría de alta pronto, pues mis heridas no eran profundas y no poseía fracturas mayores que la de una muñeca, solo contusiones. Sentí la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, y tras levantar mi cabeza, pude divisar la figura del doctor, el mismo que se encargaba de revisarme día tras día. Levanté mi brazo y esperé a que se acercara y tomara, alguna muestra de sangre, mi pulso o lo que sea que le ayudaría con su trabajo.

-No es necesario eso hoy linda, porque hoy, vas a tomar tus cosas, y vas a poder ir a casa- dijo con una alegre y calida voz, que me hizo pensar que aun tenia 7 anos.

Yo lo miré confundida por unos segundos, pero mientras comprendía lo que sus palabras significaban, una enorme sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, y no pude evitar el impulso que me hizo saltar de la cama para celebrarescandalosamente mi libertad a las ya casi 2 semanas de esclavitud medica.

* * *

Se mecía lentamente entre mis dedos siempre al alcance de mi mirada, ya llevaba casi una hora así, y aun no lograba decidir. Era lo correcto y lo sabía, pero aun así, al momento de actuar e ir alhospital a entregarle el collar, ningún músculo de mi cuerpo se dignaba a responder. Me dije estúpido por comportarme de esa forma, enojado con migo mismo me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la salida. Era solo un collar, y no creía que ella pensara que lo había robado. No paso mas de un segundo y ya me encontraba a las afueras delgran hospital donde, recordaba, el enfermero me había dicho se encontraba hospitalizada la chica. Tras obtener información desde el centro de informaciones, me dirigí a lo que debería de ser su habitación. Subí unos cuantos pisos en el ascensor, y camine por el solitario pasillo, en el que solo se veían aparatos de uso medico, sillas de espera, etc. El suave gemido de una mujer llamo mi atención, me di cuenta que intentaba recoger algo. Me dirigí al lugar con intenciones de ayudarla, pero no fue necesario pues esta, tomando sus llaves, se levanto y tomo el ascensor cercano antes de que yo pudiera alcanzar el lugar. Sin más remedio, me decidí a buscar la habitación de la chica

* * *

Tomé mi cartera, y dando unultimo vistazo a la habitación me dispuse a salir con mi satisfecha sonrisa, caminé por el corredor principal unos cuantos pasos, y el característico sonido de mis llaves me indicaron que las había dejado caer por accidente. Agachándome para alcanzarlas, no pude evitar el ahora, mucho mas leve dolor en mi espalda, debido a las contusiones que aun tenía. Una ves tomadas las llaves me esforcé en ponerme de pie, esta ves fue mucho mas fácil y con mi vista concentrada en el suelo, me puse de pie para luego seguir hasta el ascensor cercano y llegar porfin a mi casa.

...... bieeen =) me gustaria oir comentarios de sobre como va hasta ahoraaa gracias por leer chau!!

( ah para el proximo capitulo tengo una sorpresitaaaa)


	2. Silencio

**Cristal De Mi Corazón**

**Capítulo 2:**

Silencio

Se había marchado, se dio cuenta de aquello tan solo 3 segundos después de entrar a la habitación ahora vacía. Y erguido ahí, con la mente en blanco, intentaba planear su próximo movimiento, pues con el diamante entre las comisuras de sus dedos, sentía ese suave e incomodo cosquilleo de nerviosismo apoderándose de su estomago.

-¿busca algo señor?- la melódica voz de la enfermera que parecía haber olvidado su falda en algún lado. Le insinuaron que, si no buscaba algo, pues ella le daría algo que buscar. Pero no estaba interesado en relacionarme con ella ni con nadie, por muy provocativa que fuera.

-no, yo solo…-pensó por un segundo guardando silencio- ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra la chica que ocupaba esta habitación?- convencido, quizás podría obtener algo de información por medio de la rubia chica.

- pues… -pronunció con un aire de decepción- se marcho hace algunos minutos creo, la dieron de alta pues esta en buenas condiciones, es su novia?

- no, ella es…-necesitaba excusas, y rápido- ella es una compañera de trabajo- mintió, fijándose en la carpeta que la rubia traía entre sus manos- debía entregarle unos papeles por su ausencia, y averiguar cunado estaría de regreso, pero… si ya se ha marchado eso lo hace más difícil…- su fingido tono de penosa desesperación, no pasó desapercibido por la voluptuosa chica quien en estos momentos lo miraba con su ya ensayado rostro de comprensión.

- pues es una pena, pero si quiere podemos ir a tomar algo y así, se alegra un poco. Que le parece? - este no pudo evitar escapar una pequeña risa que afortunadamente no fue notada por la chica, quien lo miraba interrogante.

- no sabe cuanto me gustaría, pero si no le entrego los papeles, no tendré la tarde libre- pasaba distraídamente una mano por su castaño cabello, tratando de mejorar su ya convincente actuación de "pobre chico (sexy) frustrado"

-pues podría ir a entregárselo a su casa no cree?- creyó nunca ver a una enfermera tan insistente (e ingenua). Su plan iba en buena marcha.

- claro, pero aun tengo que buscar por su dirección y eso me tomará unas cuantas horas- dijo con su vista en la ventana y mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando para analizar la reacción de la joven. Se percato como esta le extendía el glorioso portafolio que cargaba segundos antes, y lo miraba con una triunfante sonrisa.

-esta es la información de la chica, le aseguro que la dirección que esta ahí es la que ella ha dado y es completamente confiable, eso le ahorra tiempo no? Podemos ir a tomar un café y le alcanzaría para luego ir a dejar los papeles. Que le parce?- pese a que esta creía había ganado la apuesta, fue Shaoran mas bien, quien salió triunfando, y sonriéndole hipócritamente, tomo lo papeles que esta le extendía y la dirigía através de edificio hacia su auto.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora -tras regalar la velada más horrible y decepcionarte que la rubia muchacha pudo haber recibido en su corta vida- conduciendo a las órdenes de su GPS. Fue una suerte que la casa de la chica se encontrara cerca de la suya en el distrito de Hong Kong. Pero le llamo la atención, el hecho de que a pesar de que esta viviera en china, poseía un claro apellido Japonés.

El agudo sonar del GPS le indicaron que había llegado a su deseado destino, Lo que parecía ser un departamento, ubicado en el 6to piso del edificio que ahora, se erguía frente a el. Tomó el elevador, ahora mucho mas calmado pues, había dado con la casa de la muchacha. Le entregaría su collar y problema terminado.

Al llegar a la puerta que coincidía con la dirección, dudo en tocar, no porque no estuviera decidido, sino que, sintió más correcto tan solo deslizar el collar por debajo de la puerta y marcharse, en lugar de levantar problemas y sospechas inútiles. Miro la cristalina joya por unos minutos, y se fijo el verdoso tono que este poseía, haciéndola parecer una esmeralda. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, la chica de olivos ojos, lo intrigaba, lo absorbía, y lo perdía… esta chica… estaba confundido y mas no comprendía el remolino de sensaciones que hicieron su corazón latir, en el gris crepúsculo del invierno que la vio a los ojos…

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando frente a la susodicha puerta, pero fue lo suficiente. Levantando su puño, propino tres suaves golpes sobre la dura madera, y espero. Ese escalofrío nuevamente, se sentía como un niño de primaria, tras unos segundos de no oír respuesta, pensó en poner en marcha la alternativa B y deslizar el collar por la puerta. Disponía agacharse cundo sintió como la puerta se abría suavemente.

-de..Desea algo?- cuestionó la chica desentendida, mientras el aun estaba con la vista en el suelo, lo que le dificulto a la chica identificarle, ahora que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-no, es decir… si- guardo silencio, y luego se levanto finalmente, para mirarla a los ojos. Mala elección. Sonrío como pudo- es esto suyo?- extendió el brillante corazón dejándolo a la altura y alcance de la vista de la chica, quien en lugar de mirar a la joya, lo miraba a el, notándose impresionada y desentendida.

-Tu… eres el chico, el del accidente- no despegaba la mirada de el. Vio por primera vez el diamante, cuando el susodicho lo levanto a la altura de su cara, mientras desviaba la mirada a algún punto lejano, Fingiendo no prestarle atención.

Observando de reojo, notó la mirada impresionada e incomprensiva de la castaña, que lo hizo sacar sus deducciones.

-no… no lo eh robado si es lo que piensa- declaro finalmente mientras se pasaba distraídamente una mano por el cabello, y sonreía de media boca quebrando el incómodo ambiente que comenzaba a formarse- Lo encontré en su auto tras el incidente - Admitió- la dirección de su casa me la dieron en el hospital, lamento incomodarla.

- si esta bien… yo no creí que usted…- intentó pronunciar la tiempo que cogía el collar lentamente

- bueno yo me retiro, Cuídese…- se disponía a marchar, y dando media vuelta, a caminar por el pasillo.

-no espere- le interrumpió la voz de la ojiverde- Le… Le gustaría pasar?- no sabía que pretendía, pero no quería dejarlo ir, tras soñar tantas noches con la que creía, falsa existencia del chico. No sabía como actuar.

-solo venía a dejare el collar… yo- dijo intentando despedirse, evitando a toda costa mirarla a los ojos.

-solo un café- lo miraba dulcemente, con su convincente sonrisa- en forma de agradecimiento

Llevaban más de 10 minutos, tomando café, en silencio. Resulto ser el quien preparo el café finalmente, ya que a pesar de que habían dado de alta a la ojiverde, esta aun tenia dificultades realizando algunos de los labores normales de la casa, y se cansaba con facilidad si estaba por mucho tiempo de pie.

Mas cuando el silencio es incomodo para muchos, para ellos no lo era pues con una sonrisa bastaba para expresarle lo agradecida que se encontraba en ese momento.

El chico no parecía tener más de 25 anos, considerando que ella tenía 24. El, de todos modos parecía tener una de esas personalidades, que son entre suaves, maduras y amables.

-este… cual es su nombre? - pregunto mirándolo con una disimulada sonrisa.

-eh… Li- mientras dejaba la taza en la meza de centro- Xiaolang Li

- Muchas gracias señor Li… por todo lo que ha hecho- vio como la cara de este iba adoptando una leve sonrisa

- De nada Señorita…- Fingió no saber su nombre, no pretendía asustarla.

-Sakura

-Señorita Sakura…

- puedes decirme solo Sakura

- si señorita… Digo… - no se dio cuenta en que momento la terminó mirando profundamente, cuando el silencio los envolvió nuevamente. La recordó en el accidente, mas ahora pensaba se veía cien veces mas bella.

Intento llevar la taza de café a sus delicados labios, para intentar cortar la acentuada mirada que compartían, mas un agudo dolor en su antebrazo proveniente del accidente no le provoco la mejor de las suertes, haciendo que esta derramara la taza sobre el blanco tapete.

-ahhh… - gimió por inercia debido al caliente liquido ahora derramado sobre sus piernas

- Sakuraa! - corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a lo que parecía ser la cocina tomando unos trapos de cocina, los humedeció y quitando el exceso de agua, los llevo a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

-me… me llamaste Sakuraa- dijo entre rizas, una vez el chico estaba de regreso, mas el estaba preocupado de su pierna

- estaba muy caliente? - dijo mientras colocaba el trapo sobre una de sus piernas

- haha… no mucho mejor- dijo con su alegre y melódica voz

- pe… porque te ríes mensa? - se acababa de quemar y reía? Quizás el choque la afectó psicológicamente pensó.

- es que siempre que te veo me salvas de algo, esta es la tercera

-Tercera?

- Si, primero en el auto, después mi collar, y ahora el café

- yo no… yo no te eh salvado ninguna vez - y era verdad, no pudo evitar que ninguna de esas cosas ocurrieran…

-El collar - dijo con fingido tono desesperado que arranco una risa del moreno

-si, si, el collar vale…- admitió, al tiempo que el ambiente se llenaba nuevamente de la afónica calma.

- estos últimos días… han sido muy agotadores, en parte me alegra que ayas venido sabes? No solo por el collar…

- yo…

- porque ya empezaba a creer que estaba loca! Todos en el hospital de decían que tu nunca habías estado en el accidente- lo miraba alegremente, enfatizando el lado cómico de la reciente declaración…

- si, también creí me estaba volviendo loco…- loco… de no saber que le sucedía… loco de pensar tanto en ella…

Mientras la miraba tiernamente, notó como uno de sus cabellos escapaba de lugar y caía por su cara, inconcientemente levanto levemente la mano derecha(aun sentado alado de ella), y lo intento poner delicadamente detrás de su oreja. Sintió el calido contacto de su piel tersa, y no pudo evitar el acariciarla suavemente. Deslizando su pulgar através de su mejilla… para luego jugar con su cabello lentamente… sin apartar la vista de ella. Quizás…

-Xiaolang… yo- susurró mirando a sus profundos y chocolatazos ojos, sintió como sus mejillas fueron tiñéndose de un tono carmesí, su corazón latía rápido lo que incremento el ritmo de su respiración y le fue necesario entreabrir un poco la boca para tomar algo de aire.

-mmm…? - musito mientras sujetaba su rostro afablemente, y se inclinaba acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, puso su mano libre en la cintura de la ojiverde, y la atrajo hasta el sutilmente, No se percato de lo cerca que se encontraban hasta que sus agitadas respiraciones chocaron. Ahora podía ver cada detalle su esmeraldina mirada. Y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, acercándola así aun más, rozando tenuemente sus labios

-yo cre..O..Que..- intento murmurar, mas su ojos se fueron cerrando inconcientemente, uniendo sus labios con los de el, en un suave y sereno beso…

Sintió como intentaba profundizar el beso, dirigiendo su lengua através de los recónditos lugares de la boca de la chica, apasionada pero al mismo tiempo delicadamente.

Subió su mano através de su cintura, deslizándola por debajo de la blusa de la castaña. Pudo reparar en la sedosa piel de la chica, que se tensaba ante el contacto de sus dedos.

-Xiao… ah..- Gimió débilmente con su labios unidos a los de el, cuando sintió la mano del chico deslizándose bajo su brasier… mientras este comenzaba a seguir el camino de sus manos con simples besos. No le tomó mucho deshacerse de la blusa de la castaña. Atrapándola entre sus brazos, y recostándola sobre el sofá. Jadeo al momento que sus labios se separaron en busca de aire y la miro tiernamente. Era tarde, podía ver la cara de cansancio que la chica tenía. Separándose por unos segundos tomo la manta que descansaba sobre el costado del sofá, y cubriéndose a ambos la abrazó mientras se recostaba en el sofá nuevamente..

-será mejor que descanses…- dándole un tierno beso en la frente

-…Mhmm… - esta ya con los ojos cerrados, había calmado su respiración y lo abrazaba cariñosamente, perdida en algún sueño.


	3. Melodía

**Capitulo 3**

**Melodía**

_**Por ti lucho, por ti muero, y es por tu sonrisa por la que sueño… cada noche cuando los fragmentos de mi corazón te buscan… aun si no te encuentro, se que estas ahí dentro…**_

Una de las pocas mañanas que seria capaz de decir "no quería seguir durmiendo", pues no deseaba perder ningún detalle del calido abrazo que lo envolvía en esos momentos. Acaricio uno de sus brazos, y siguió la línea de su hombro con su índice y su mirada, llegando hasta su cuello, su barbilla, su suave mejilla… sus labios… y los verdosos y cristalinos ojos que lo observaban atentamente…

Y entonces pensó, como ocultar algo que sabia sentía ya desde hace mucho tiempo?… por ridículo que pareciera, era la verdad… porque cada vez que la veía, sentia su corazon latir mas rapido que lo que nunca imagino… porque cada vez que la veía sentía esas extrañas mariposas en su estomago que le indicaban: no la queria dejar ni entonces, ni nunca…

Porque el solo hecho de pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos… apuñalaba su corazón. Porque ella era esa canción que siempre estuvo en su alma… y tardo tanto tiempo en encontrar…

La melodía y la joya de su existencia…

Se acercó lentamente, rozando sus labios, una y otra vez… paulatina y suavemente…

Acaricio su cabello… y la observó… ninfa que robo su corazón y su mente… con sólo una mirada

-…Saku… te amo -susurro a sus labios sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Y vio como sus lágrimas rodaban camino bajo su mejilla…

- … Xao… No me dejes…- avergonzada, o dudosa de sus palabras, desvió la mirada hacia un costado…

- Sakura… Yo nunca… -intento tranquilizarla, vanamente…- Yo nunca, aun cuando mi corazón deje de latir… cuando mis manos no puedan acariciarte nuevamente… - al tiempo que deslizaba su palma por su mejilla- cuando mis ojos no puedan observarte… o mis labios besarte… yo nunca me apartare de tu lado…

- yo… Yo no entiendo por que me pasa esto… - sus lagrimas no paraban de salir… y sus hinchados labios intentaban pronunciar aquellos sentimientos que no sabia como expresar- .. ¿Porqué... Siento que te amo mas que a nada?… siento que te amo desde siempre… y ahora… que te eh encontrado… ¿porqué siento… que no eres real?…

-Sakura…-una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios al tiempo que secaba lenta y tiernamente las lagrimas de la esmeraldina - eres una cría…

-..Q que?…- pudo esperar un beso, un abrazo unas palabras de consuelo, pero que la llamara cría?… no comprendía

- Que eres una cría - dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba

- eso no es verdad… yo- intento defenderse vanamente

-entonces porque no aceptas maduramente, el echo que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y dejas de dudar?

-…yo-… porque no lo aceptaba?… Porque estando tan locamente enamorada… no podía confiar en realizar alguna decisión cuerdamente…-yo.. También te amo…

- heey a donde vas? - recibiendo un rápido e infantil beso en su nariz, vio como el castaño se levantaba y la dejaba sola en el sofá

- a preparar el desayuno … - su sonrisa la tranquilizaba…- ya regreso linda

- espera y te ayudo- le sonrío terminando de secar las lagrimas de su rostro, y caminando a su lado lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a la cocina.

- donde están los platos?- con una mano en el sartén y la otra revolviendo lo que fuera que cocinaba. Pregunto mientras miraba hacia los gabinetes sobre su cabeza, revisando algunos pero no encontrando las que vasos y utensilios de cocina.

- OH.. Están en este de acá..- equilibrándose en sus puntas de pie, intento alcanzar los gabinetes que obviamente… pasaban de su altura… al notar no poseer la altura suficiente intento impulsarse un poco mas… bajo la mirada de shaoran..

Alcanzando finalmente los platos, lo miro y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero intentado regresar a su posición normal.. Sintió un desgarro en la parte alta de su espala…

Los platos cayeron… -… ha…

-..Saku!..- no se que Paso con el sartén que usaba tan solo minutos antes… el revolvedor termino en el piso, la comida sobre la encimera… y sus manos en su cintura…

- estoy bien… -… Esquer acaso esa sonrisa nunca pensaba en esfumarse del rostro de la pelirroja…- solo fue el ruido el que me asusto… pero no me pasa nada a mi

-…te estaba observando… te duele mucho?…- acariciaba su espalda dulce y lentamente…-quieres sentarte mejor?…

-estoy bien… pero mejor… no quiero incomodar…

- Mis ropas me incomodan más que tu presencia…- dijo abrazándola por la espalda y dirigiéndola a la cocina…- me ayudas a cocinar?

- claro…- su sonrisa… pagaría 1 millón de dólares solo para verla cada mañana como lo hacia ahora….- gracias Xao…

El desayuno se había desarrollado de una manera tranquila y cómoda, no mas palabras que tiernas miradas… no mas miradas que latidos de corazón… y no mas dudas.

…esa mañana le dijo que debía salir, que en su compañía lo necesitaban para que solucionara unos problemas de trabajo… una corta llamada y el ya estaba en la puerta… le dijo que no se preocupara, que el enviaría a alguien para que ayudara con la casa, y que seria mejor que ella descansara… le dijo que la amaba una, dos, y tres veces mas… y que pasaría a visitarla en la tarde… lo vio salir por la puerta y dirigirse a su radiante Audi negro… corrió hacia la ventana intentando seguir el marchar de su auto con la mirada… y luego fue a recostarse un rato, estaba cansada.

Condujo tranquilo hacia donde se encontraba su empresa… un día ajetreado… y no lograba quitar esos verdosos ojos de su mente… tras estacionar el auto donde normalmente lo hacia… camino atravesando el callejón que lo llevaría a la entrada de el edificio..

-haha…- risas, de dio vuelta para ver de donde provenían pero no encontró nada mas que botes de basura y cartones… el piso estaba húmedo y el ambiente frío… no le tomo mayor importancia y siguió caminando..

- no tan rápido Tiburoncin…- detuvo el paso… y se giro para encontrarse con los dos corpulentos hombres que lo acechaban..

- algún problema caballeros?- al oírse llamar caballeros… cosa tan fuera de su profesión los dos asaltantes no pudieron mas que reír..

-Si uno pequeñito- dijo el mas moreno con voz amenazante…'pero no te preocupes lo solucionamos inmediatamente- sacando un afilado cuchillo se acerco peligrosamente a shaoran… quien en ese momento empezaba a dejar su maletín en el suelo… Y se preparaba a pelear…- donde esta el diamante

-no se de que hablan - esto no iba por buen camino, como lo de el collar, y que el lo había recogido, mas por su bien prefirió negar

-oh claro que sabes… el que encontraste en el accidente, donde esta - cuestionó amenazadoramente mientras acercaba el cuchillo al cuello del castaño

- ustedes…- empezaba a comprender las cosas..

- no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dinos que hiciste con el, te vimos recogerlo- interrumpiendo lo que adivinaba el castaño había descubierto.

- lo entregue a la policía - mintió nuevamente, practica que últimamente se había vuelto común y necesaria pero no dejaba de irritarlo.

-miente

-aun si miento no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer- tras decir esto agarro la mano del asaltante quitándole el cuchillo y acertando un puñetazo lo envío lejos de el. No se percato del rubio que tras correr hacia el le propinaba un certero golpe en la quijada, tras evadir el segundo lo patio en el estomago, haciendo que este perdiera el aire y cayera desmayado. Jadeaba, vio a los dos hombres inconcientes en el piso y se dijo que era suficiente, se paso una mano por la boca y vio como esta sangraba levemente, tomo su maletín y acomodándose la camisa, intento caminar a su oficina. Y dándoles la espalda a los hombres no sintió, como uno de los hombres se levantaba, y tras tomar un gran peñasco de cemento, acertaba un golpe en su cabeza…


	4. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4**

**Recuerdos**

El sol aun no salía, No sabía con exactitud que hora era, ni como llego ahí, una especie de callejón oscuro. Se percibía un fastidioso olor a putrefacción que hacia notoria la soledad del lugar. aun sentía molestia en la cabeza y fue solo entonces cuando se percato de que le habían pegado aborreciblemente, seguramente la herida no paraba de sangrar, sentía que su cabeza palpitaba, pero era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento. Necesitaba levantarse aunque solo fuera para despegarse del escabroso piso. Hacia frió, podía distinguir su aliento saliendo como vaho y sus dedos estaban congelados que le dificultaba más el trabajo para levantarse.

Definitivamente es mejor sentado que acostado, por lo menos ya podía ver algo, su ropa desgarrada, sus manos cubiertas del frío barro acumulado en el piso, recordaba haber salido con un maletín… ni siquiera recordaba haber salido.

Un poco mas, y podría despedirse de este lugar. Se afirmo de uno de los fierros junto a la pared y con un gran impulso ya Por fin estaba de pie. No imagino que fuera tan difícil caminar, le temblaban las piernas, y ni siquiera sabía si era por el frío o por el golpe en la cabeza.

-Jodeeeer…-susurro mientras intentaba caminar hacia su vehículo. Adentrándose en el con notoria dificultan, condujo hasta el aparcamiento privado de las oficinas de los superiores. Subió el comúnmente utilizado ascensor y presionando el penúltimo piso de este, espero a llegar al final de su matinal recorrido.

-Buenos días señor Xiaolang- le sonrió una despampanante rubia al momento de salir fuera del ascensor. Que pese haber oído, ignoro vilmente y siguió caminando

- señor Xiaolang espero que tenga un buen día- dijo quien parecía ser una castaña a cargo de líneas telefónicas.

- un gusto verlo señor Xiaolang, Quiere los avances del día? Las chicas aun no pueden decidir que color poner en la primera plana, celeste o rosa- pregunto una segunda castaña, de buen porte, de figura estilizada, y utilizando un conjunto que mas que llamar la atención, la robaba. Odiaba tener tomar cargo de todo lo que sucedía, siendo el gerente del periódico central… necesitaban alguien que se hiciera cargo de la sección femenina

-Como sea…- tomando la carpeta que esta le ofrecía, la ojeo rápidamente, y la lanzo a la meza cercana- no me interesa…-diciendo esto, siguió caminando en dirección a su oficina. Cerro de portazo descuidado y se dejo caer en su gran silla de cuero, mientras buscaba un poco dy hielo en el mini freezer, poniéndolo en una bolsita de plástico y situándolo sobre se cabeza.

-…ahhh..- suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla. Quien fuera que le había hecho eso se las pagaría

-Por ahí murmuran que andas de mal humor hoy…-fueron las palabras del ojiazú que estaba recargado en el marco de su puerta, las que interrumpieron su satisfactorio descanso

-Que quieres Eriol…- pronuncio en amenazante tono. No podía negarlo, estava de mal humor, y esque joder, estava todo moreteado, que más querían.

-Nada, solo quería ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad que le habían pateado el culo al graaan Xiaolang. Ahora que me doy cuenta estaban en lo cierto, este bien?

-Piérdete idiota… no tengo tiempo para tonterías, deja de llamarme así - lo miraba de reojo, enfatizando cada palabra que decía.

-Así como?…- guardo silencio por unos segundos, mirando al castaño a los ojos. Hasta que porfin pareció comprender- … Oh.. Shaoran…

-No tu hermana…- dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo reír al albino.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… eso explica tu insoportable e indiferentemente frío carácter de hoy en la mañana.

-Como sea, llama a un doctor, creo que voy a necesitar puntos.

-Haha… te pasa por ser tan Displicente. Veo que estacionaste en tu lugar hoy.

-No veo porque no

-…veo que también olvidaste tu lema "todos somos iguales, gerente y empleado merecen las mismas posibilidades"

- di lo que quieras sabes que no me interesa…

- de todos modos, me alegra tenerte de regreso

- a mi también… a mi también Eriol- pasándose una mano por el cabellos en gesto de preocupación.

- todo bien? No necesitas algo? - cuestiono mientras lo miraba con cara de madre preocupada

- ya lárgate Eriol…

- hasta luego Shaoran. Ah se me olvidaba, que harás con la chica?

-cual chica? - interrogante, se refería a la castaña que casi hizo llorar esta mañana?

- em…- lo miro por un segundo analizando su reacción- nah… olvídalo me confundí - mintió… esta vez… era peor que la anterior…

Aun esperaba noticias de el… esas que nunca llegaron, la llamada que nunca escucho… tres días y ya sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba… oyó el sonar del teléfono… no le importaba pues recostada en su cama lo único que conseguía era pensar en el. Rodó en su cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada… no sabia que le sucedía… no quería saber… eh ahí el desesperado teléfono nuevamente… no quería contestar… pero ya empezaba a irritarle…

-diga?

-Sakura! Como te encuentras? Te duele algo? Voy en camino a tu casa! Porque no me contaste que habías estado en un accidente? Soy tu mejor amiga!

- Tomoyo… estoy bien no te preocupes

-bien? No me hagas reír! Mira como te oyes de deprimida!

- enserio ya me siento mejor no tienes que veni…- los tres golpes en su puerta la impidieron terminar su oración-

-ya estoy aquí Saku

-…ahhh - suspiro mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta principal

- ahhh! Mírate como estas pequeña Sakura! Toda moreteada

- estoy bien Tomo! - dijo mirando al suelo, y pasando una mano por su cabello

-…Saku- sus ojos hinchados… su actitud despreocupada… la conocía demasiado bien como para obviar detalles tan importantes…- dime que sucede..

Abrazando sutilmente a la pelirroja, se acercaron al sofá, donde dio pie, a la conversación..

-quizás no ha podido llamarme…

- Sakura… linda… lo has visto menos de tres veces… como sabes que no era uno de esos tipos que solo buscan sexo y ya?

-yo… yo no se.. Pero… pero le creo…

- que le creas no te va a sacar del hoyo en el que estas metida…

- si lo se… pero no se que hacer..

-yo… empezaría por tomarme una laaaarga ducha, me vestiría muy linda, eh iría a la entrevista de trabajo que te acabo de conseguir- sacando unos papeles de su cartera

-Tomoyo…

-sabes que no me importa pagar tu renta… que por mi esta bien… pero no me gusta que te quedes sola en casa todos los días… ya veras como obtener un trabajo te hará bien.. Y te ayudara a distraerte.. Que me dices eh?- pese a que sentía no ayudaría en nada… sabía que su amiga hacia todo eso porque se preocupaba por ella… y no quería verla así… pero le irritaba el preocupar siempre a tomo… y no poder hacer nada por ello…

-vale… solo porque te quiero eh?

-wujuuu!

- y donde es? - cuestiono dubitativa

- es en el periódico central, en dos horas mas. Ya sabes todos los contactos que tengo gracias a mi madre- dijo despreocupada mientras escogía algún conjunto para la ojiverde

-DOS HORAAAAAAAAAS?


	5. Lágrimas

**Capitulo 5**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lagrimas**

Se vistió rápidamente ante las risas de su amiga, que la persuadía para que usara una falda mas corta de lo normal, estaba emocionada, motivada… y se lo agradecía a Tomoyo. Se puso la falda que la chica de grisáceos ojos había escogido, una blusa normal, y un pequeño suéter sobre esta, se calzó los zapatos de tacón, y las medias. Cuando ya estaba pronta a salir tomo su cartera y sus llaves escapando de su amiga que amenazaba con ponerle un poco de maquillaje. Si la contrataban no seria por su apariencia, seria por su capacidad como organizadora y escritora.

-me quedare un poco para ordenar tu casa, me pregunto quien habrá hecho tal desastre…- acato la albina mientras miraba a la ojiverde con siento tono de picardía. De seguro se refería a los vasos rotos cerca del sofá…

- nada de eso… no eh podido limpiar porque aun tenia dolores, pero ya me siento mejor Tomo… yo puedo hacerlo…

- se se como digas…- no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto… de seguro discutiera lo que discutiera no lograría hacer a su mejor amiga cambiar de opinión… la conocía lo suficiente… le dirigió una mirada de resignación, y con un suspiro se apresuro a salir del departamento… si se quedaba a discutir de seguro perdería la entrevista…

Prefería su antiguo auto, el color era mas lindo… pero no le incomodaba manejar el nuevo que Tomoyo le habia regalado, se veia seguro, era un jeep, y era un hecho que si la volvian a chocar en este auto nada le pasaría. Tomo extrema precaución esta ves, aun estaba un poco afectada por el choque anterior, tanto asi que creía todo carro cerca de ella podría chocarla. Manejando mas lento que nunca, no pudo evadir los bocinados que autos contiguos al suyo le dirigían. Se dijo a si que todo estaba bien, pero tras no haberse subido a un auto en mas de un mes… Estaba nerviosa.

Aunque esta ves si pudo llegar al edificio, al instante que bajo del auto en una pieza, se dijo entupida por haber tomado tanta precaución, pues si bien lo anterior había sido un accidente, era llamado accidente pues no ocurría a menudo…

Tras consultar en la oficina central acerca de su entrevista se dirigió al elevador que la llevaría al penúltimo piso. El recorrido, acompañado con la relajante música de fondo, se le hizo más largo que nunca, y fue al momento que recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos que sintió como la puerta se abría y el ascensor se detenía. Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, salio asegurándose de que nadie la hubiera visto en su corta siesta. Camino hasta el mesón a hablar con la rubia chica que estaba al teléfono.

-disculpe, estoy aquí para una entrevista con el señor…- un rápido movimiento de dedo de la chica y una mirada indirecta, remarcaron la obviedad de que se encontraba al teléfono.

- si bueno… Esquer esta es la hora de la entrevista axial que…- la chica que en esos momentos estaba en una seria conversación de que zapatos habían sido mas lindo en la tienda, se dio la vuelta en la silla giratoria y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja, dándole a entender que, estaba mortalmente ocupada en algo mas importante que su entrevista… "Zapatos"

-como sea…

-donde es tu entrevista? - disponía marcharse cuando una castaña, que no había notado momentos antes, en un mesón al otro lado de la habitación, llamo su atención

- tengo una entrevista con el señor Shaoran Lee, en unos cuantos minutos mas…

- si, perdón por la actitud de Amelia, es un poco tarada de repente…- la ojiverde no pudo mas que reír ante el comentario de la castaña- tú debes seer… Kinomoto Sakura?

- la misma

- pasa a la ultima habitación cruzando el pasillo de la oficinas, a la derecha. La están esperando - se veía un apersona amable, le sonreía cariñosamente mientras apuntaba alguno de los datos de la esmeraldina en la computadora.

- muchas gracias señorita

-puedes llamarme Rika

- muchas gracias Rika- tomando su cartera nuevamente cruzo el ajetreado pasillo hasta que vio, las dos enormes puertas con la inscripción de Shaoran lee… toco suavemente tres veces… Y espero a que alguien le correspondiera.

Tras ver que no salía nadie, e intentar tres golpes un poco mas fuertes en la puerta, pudo sentir un débil "adelante" proveniente desde dentro de la habitación.

Insegura abrió la puerta lentamente, e intentando no levantar la mirada se adentro en la oficina. Pensó que estaba desolada, pues no veía a nadie, pero tras escuchar nuevamente un "acércate" noto la presencia de alguien sentado en la gran silla de cuero que le daba la espalda en esos momentos.

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta quedar a una considerable distancia del escritorio. Acercado la silla que se encontraba en este, se sentó y dejo sus papeles sobre el mesón.

- este es mi curriculum, atendí a la universidad de prankfur, e hice una practica de 2 años en el periódico de Tomoeda. Tengo un MBA en comunicaciones y trabaje anteriormente en la revista Vida… y…

- no le estoy preguntando su vida señorita - escucho la fría voz del chico la cual se le hizo… extrañamente familiar… vio como la silla se volteaba lentamente, su cabello… su contextura… sus manos… su cuello… sus labios… sus ojos. Era el… pero a la vez… no lo era… sintió granas de levantarse y lanzarse a sus brazos… de decirle cuando lo había extrañado… de besarle… mas estaba absorta pues los fríos ojos que la miraban en esos momentos, les eran completamente extraños… pudo sentir la indiferencia y despreocupación que estos emitían…

-Xiao…

- Se encargara de la sección femenina - dijo el ambarino obviando la reacción de la chica. La trataba como a una completa extraña… la estaba ignorando… lo miraba a los ojos… y no percibía nada. Tras escuchar las palabras del castaño no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas…

- tu… no me recuerdas? - pregunto mientras lo miraba con sus ahora cristalinos ojos..

- Si la eh conocido, no me acuerdo. O es posible que esa noche haya estado tan oscuro que ni siquiera vi su cara. Le debo algo de dinero? - pregunto irónicamente mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba a la puerta de la habitación.

- no pedí a nadie para que viniera a divertirme el día. Si quiere trabajar con nosotros ya eh dicho lo mío. Que tenga un buen día.- dicho esto hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de "adelante" y extendiéndole uno carpeta en caso de si deseaba tomar el trabajo, espero a que Sakura entendiera la indirecta.

No comprendía… porque era tan frío, tan tosco con ella… su mirada no era la misma… hasta su tono de voz era diferente… ese que se hacia llamar Shaoran… no tenia nada que ver con el Xiaolang que ella había conocido…

-…Gracias- pronunció en forma de susurro evitando mirarlo a la cara, mientras tomaba la carpeta y salía de la habitación. Intento contener el llanto, pero una vez, sintió el fuerte portazo tras de ella, le fue casi imposible soportar mas, y estallo en lagrimas en el mismo instante. Intento caminar, y salir rápido del lugar antes que alguien la viera. Corrió atravesando el largo pasillo e intento llegar al final, mas antes de lograr su cometido sintió un fuerte pero delicado agarre en su muñeca que le impedían seguir Corriendo.

- entiendo que estés confundida, pero debes entender que no es su culpa…- un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache… mientras ella intentaba librarse del agarre cosa que le fue casi imposible.

-quien eres?… a que te refieres?- pregunto dudosa… a que no era su culpa? Que cosa?, ser tan insensiblemente estúpido? Ah! Claro que no era su culpa ser así… hombres…

-soy Eriol Hiragizawa… trabajo con Shaoran… o con Xiaolang como tu lo conoces…

- cual es la diferencia? Lo mismo diferentes pronunciaciones…

- no es así - su tono era no severo pero si serio…

- de que hablas?

- diferentes pronunciaciones… diferentes… personalidades- la cara de incomprensión de la chica le avisaron que un vaga expiración no serian suficiente esta vez, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello respiro profundo e intento continuar…

- mira… esta es la 3ra vez que sucede, yo conozco a shaoran desde los 5 años, y eh estado con el todas esas veces…

-sigo sin comprender… veces de que? De que hace llorar alguien?

- shaoran tiene dos personalidades… a veces un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, o algún fuerte estado de animo desata la transformación. Pese a que no padece de ninguna enfermedad psicológica, los médicos nunca han podido averiguar la razón de este padecimiento. Los recuerdos de su antigua memoria permanecen intactos, mas pese a eso, los recuerdos que son muy nuevos desaparecen… para siempre

- el..no…

-No te recuerda

* * *

_**Continuara…. Muajajaja**_

**Heeey!! Perdón se que mis capítulos son cortos… pero esque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlos.. Y cuando empiezo un capitulo… siempre me duermo cuando voy en la sexta pagina… y al día siguiente cuando trato de retomar el hilo de la historia… no puedoooo buaaaaa… y me demoro tanto que mejor digo…. Blaah… subo este cap.. Y empiezo con corto D: y asi nadie se enoja porque me demoro mucho… haha espero que estén disfrutando de la historia… esta recién comenzando así que muajaja ahora empieza la VERDADERA acción… jujjuu**

**Gracias a los reviews! Me encanta oír sus opiniones de cómo va la historia… y no se enojeeen D: shaoran sigue vivo no?**

**bye!! **


End file.
